John and Monica Drabbles
by Smackalicious
Summary: Drabble 24: Turns out, she needn't have worried about asking John, because she wouldn't have the chance. [Starts out angsty, ends with hope.] Updated September 5th!
1. Daydream

_**Author's Note: This is a series of separate drabbles, each their own story. Each story is based off a prompt from a table of 100 prompts, and I'll make notes about the prompt, along with additional information like rating, POV, and any spoilers.**_

_** Prompt: Not Enough. Rated: R-NC-17 (or M).**_

_**  
**Monica bit her lip as she rode John's muscular frame. They both dripped with sweat from their physical lovemaking, and the glistening sandy hairs on John's chest drove Monica over the edge. She cried out as she orgasmed..._

"Monica? Earth to Mon." John waved his hand in front of Monica's face, amused at her daydreaming.

She shook the scene from her head, then turned to look at John. "Sorry, I kinda spaced for a minute."

"We gotta get something done here. Didja have enough daydreaming for the day?" John asked, grinning.

He turned away, and Monica whispered, "No. Not enough."


	2. Holding Him

**_Author's Note: Basic spoilers for John's history (it will still make sense even if you haven't seen those episodes). Poem. Reyes POV. Rated PG-13. Doggett/Reyes relationship implied. Prompt: Broken._**

**__**I hold him as he cries.

As much as he struggles  
against my enveloping  
arms, a raging bull  
eager to escape his  
pen, I hold on. I know I  
can't let go, not yet.

I hold him through the night.

As much as he thrashes  
against my trusting  
arms, a rabid dog  
eager to release his  
venom, I hold on. I know I  
can't let go, not yet.

I hold his hand in mine.

As much as he struggled  
and thrashed against  
my loving arms, he  
finally gave in to  
love. I held on, but now  
I can let go.


	3. Surprise

**_Author's Note: Rated R-NC-17. DRR. Slightly smutty. Prompt: Lost._**

**__**The office door creaked open. "John, is that you? You know, I'm really sorry, but I can't seem to find my diaphragm," Monica called out from the back of the office where she was searching the floor. "I probably just left it back here after that last time. After I convinced you that no one would walk in on us or find out about it, you were totally gung-ho. I'd love to see the look on Skinner's face if he found out we've had sex on these files MANY times." She finally stood up and turned around. "Hi, Assistant Director."


	4. Stranded

**_Author's Note: Rated R (for strong language). DRR. Prompt: Storm._**

**__**Lightning flashed outside the car and rain beat on the windows. Monica turned to John. "Doncha think we should pull over?"

"Nah, we'll be fine."

"Now what are we gonna do?" Monica asked. They were stranded in the middle of nowhere because the storm had gotten so bad they couldn't see to drive.

"You mad at me?"

Monica sighed. "I'm not mad. Annoyed, maybe."

"Can I make it up to you?"

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Like this." He leaned over and gave Monica a breath-stealing kiss, then backed away. "So?"

Monica breathed heavily. "Fuck the storm."


	5. Gift

**_Author's Note: I decided that I should mention all these drabbles are from prompts. So, the prompt for this one was: Christmas._**

**__**"Guess what I have?"

"Aw, geez, Mon." John took the small gaily-wrapped box from her outstretched hand. "You didn't have to do that." He paused. "Though now that you did..." He reached into a bag at his feet and pulled out a small box.

Monica squealed. "Oh my God, John!" She stopped and looked at him. "Let's open 'em."

They dove into the gifts, ripping off the paper fervently.

What Monica didn't notice was John watching her, anticipating her reaction.

She gasped. "John?"

"Whaddaya say?"

"Yes!"

As she hugged him, the ring on her finger glistened in the light.


	6. Clean or Dirty?

**_Author's Note: This one is a little naughty...rated R to be safe. Prompt: Spring._**

**__**John walked into his office to be greeted by Monica standing on his desk, playing with the light.

"Monica?"

She flipped her head over her shoulder. "Oh, hey, John."

"Whaddaya doing?"

"Just a little spring cleaning. There are tons of flies up here." She brushed a cobweb from her hands.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Isn't that a janitor's job?"

She shrugged. "I thought this would make it easier to work."

John sat down and discovered his line of vision went directly up Monica's skirt. He let out a low whistle. "Oh, yeah. I'd have to agree with that."


	7. Sheets

**_Author's Note: Rated R. DRR. Prompt: White._**

**__**Of course John would have white sheets, Monica thought to herself. He's so traditional that way. But that didn't mean he was boring.

A wicked grin flitted across her face as she remembered last night's events. She rolled onto her side and watched John sleeping next to her.

He was gentle at first, a real gentleman, but when Monica said harder or faster, John had no problem obeying her commands.

Monica drew a hand across John's chest, lingering at his nipple, causing John to stir and look at her.

Monica smiled broadly. No, boring definitely did not describe John Doggett.


	8. Tell Her

**_Author's Note: Spoiler for "Audrey Pauley." Angst. Rated PG-13. Prompt: Agony._**

**__**Once the reality of the situation sets in, he crumbles. He realizes she means everything to him, and not being able to tell her is killing him.

"I need her..." His voice trails off as he thinks about the real meaning of those three words. He's never really thought about what she meant to him before now.

"I need her to understand...I don't know what the hell else to do." His voice cracks, tears brim, turning his eyes into stormy oceans.

Audrey sees his desperation, his love for Monica, and knows what she has to do. She closes her eyes.


	9. Another Year Older

**_Author's Note: Rated R. DRR. Doggett POV. Prompt: King._**

**__**"Hey, lover." I find Monica smiling at me.

"Hey yourself."

"I am going to treat you like the king you are." She slips her arms around my neck and kisses me.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Like I should argue – the woman has lips like sugar, and it's a good thing I'm not diabetic, because I've got a major sweet tooth when it comes to her.

"Just being your sexy self was enough for me. I have a surprise for you."

I open my eyes and see my gift. Holy shit.

Monica completely nude.

"Happy birthday to me."


	10. Forever

**_Author's Note: Poem. DRR. Rated PG. Prompt: Moon._**

**__**Under a blackened sky,  
loaded to the brim with  
twinkle twinkle little stars,  
she lies on her shag rug  
of damp grass and smiles.

He leans back, solid  
tree trunk forearms  
trembling under his weight,  
his eyes remain fixed  
on her indifferent beauty.

Her skin glows like a  
firefly racing through  
the moonlit darkness,  
and he can't help but  
sigh, caressing her cheek,  
eliciting gentle purrs from  
the goddess he worships.

This perfect night, of hope  
and magic, has made a  
believer of this once-skeptical  
man. He'll let her know just  
how much she means to him.

Their love lives.


	11. What They Don't Know

**Title: What They Don't Know...  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #21 - Friends  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13 for suggestiveness  
Author's Notes: DRR implied. Monica POV. Or John POV. Take it from whoever's viewpoint you want.**

I guess you could say we're friends with benefits. We both know we can't get involved while we're partners, but that doesn't mean we can't toy around with the idea. Hell, we've done more than toy with the idea. It's not by accident that we end up going on so many cases out of town. No one's going to catch us in the middle of something then. You seriously can't expect the FBI to keep tabs on our bedroom activity, can you? Good thing paranormal stuff happens all over the country. Leaves us more time to "toy with the idea."


	12. The End of an Era

**Title: The End of an Era  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #5 - Last  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: Spoilers for "The Truth." DRR implied. Slight angst. Slight mentions of MSR. Post-series. I know the time span may not be exact, but let's just pretend it's that far in the future.**

She can't remember what life was like before the x-files. It's only been two years, but it's seemed like a lifetime. And now that she and John are safe, she wonders if they'll ever see Mulder and Scully again, or if the desert was the last place.

Now it's just her and John, carrying on Mulder and Scully's legacy, and while Monica doesn't want things to end up the same way for them, she hopes certain parts of that legacy repeat in her life with John. Like a baby.

What she doesn't know is that John feels the same way.


	13. The Sound of Silence

**Title: The Sound of Silence  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #37 - Sound  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: DRR all the way. For sure.**

A light wind blew through John's bedroom window. Not a single sound could be heard. The weather had been calm all day, and John smiled as he thought how it echoed how he felt at the moment.

He and Monica had just finished a case, and the events had been rough on both their psyches. Afterwards, all they needed was release, and when Monica reached for a cigarette, John grabbed her hand and she understood.

Now John sat on his bed, revelling in the silence, and turned to the woman next to him, his partner in more ways than one.


	14. Edible

_**Title: Edible  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #59 - Food  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13ish, I'd say, for suggestivity  
Author's Notes: DRR definitely implied. Hehe, this one's a bit dirty. Imagine that, a dirty fic coming from me. And you would not believe how long it took to get this at exactly 100 words. Pain in the ass.  
**_

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? Sounds perfectly reasonable to me."

"It would. You're a guy. All guys think about is food and sex."

"Don't tell me it's never crossed your mind, Monica."

"It hasn't, John. Trust me."

He swaggered up to her, stopping centimeters from her mouth. "Now you tell me it's never crossed your mind."

Monica gulped, resisting the temptation to lick her lips. "Fine. You happy now?"

John backed away, allowing Monica to take a deep breath, and grinned. "You have a dirty mind."

"Let's put it to use."

John smirked. "I'll get the whipped cream."


	15. Anything

**_Title: Anything  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: 53 - Earth  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes: Spoiler for "The Truth." DRR suggested._**

It's almost like they're the last two people left on Earth, that's how they feel as they drive away. She's scared, he's scared, but neither will admit it.

"John," Monica says, a hint of anxiety in her voice, "do you think we'll make it?"

John looks over, shifts into 4th gear, and says, "Look what we've made it through already. We can do anything." He grins at her and she knows he's not just saying that.

"Anything?" she asks. She wants to make sure.

He looks her in the eye and takes her hand. "Anything."

They smile and drive on.


	16. Persuasion

**Title: Persuasion  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #17 - Brown  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: DRR. Cute piece of banter fic. Spoilers for Monica's wardrobe? LOL.**

"That's a new look," Monica said, pointing to John's tan leather jacket.

John shrugged, causing the coat to rustle. "Yeah. Needed a change. You like?"

Monica pursed her lips, then nodded. "I do. It's very...rugged. Fits you well. Any particular reason you chose leather?"

"Well," he sidled up to her, running a hand down her own leather-clad arm, "I had seemed to recall a certain partner of mine wearing leather all the time."

"Ah, I see. Power of suggestion."

"Exactly. You can be very persuasive."

"Really. Could I persuade you to kiss me?"

John shrugged. "Maybe."

So he did.


	17. Teamwork

**Title: Teamwork  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #26 - Teammates  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: DRR. Slightly suggestive. Just a cute little piece.**

"We need to work as a team, people," a business-suited man said, slamming his hand on the table for emphasis.

Monica jumped at the noise, jolted from her daydream. She turned to listen to what he was saying, but something nudging her foot distracted her. She looked across the table to see John smirking.

He mouthed, "Daydream?"

She smirked back and nodded.

"Anything good?" was his next silent question.

She nodded again.

He pointed to her, then to himself.

Her smirk widened into a full-fledged grin.

He mouthed, "Tonight?"

She nodded, turning to listen. That was what she called teamwork.


	18. All I Want

**Title: All I Want  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #99 – Writer's Choice  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Author's Notes: DRR. Slightly suggestive. Just a cute little piece.**

She slid her hands down his chest, stopping just short of his waistline.

He sucked in a breath as she did so, silently begging her to go lower, be naughty.

She giggled, drawing her hands across his arms. Goosebumps rose as she did so.

"Come on," he said, voice raspy. "Stop playin'."

"You don't like this?" She pouted, removing her hands.

He grabbed them in his before she could turn around and leave. "No. No, I never said that."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?"

"You, Monica."

She smiled. "And you're all I want, John."


	19. Listening In

**Title: Listening In  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #90 - It  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: This is what I would like to call a ridicu-fic, because it's quite silly. It's pretty general, too. Basically friendship.**

Skinner was on his way to see Agents Doggett and Reyes when he heard them conversing quite loudly in their office. He didn't approve of eavesdropping, but aw, hell, who was he kidding? He leaned in to listen.

"C'mon, Mon, you know you wanna see it."

"I most certainly do not!"

"But it's huge, Monica! That doesn't even tempt you?"

"No. I'm not a cheater, John."

Skinner raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna do it."

"You better not."

"It's gonna be over..."

"No, don't!"

Skinner burst into the room as John laid down a playing card. They looked up at him.

"Uno."


	20. Telling Him

**Title: Telling Him  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #8 - Weeks  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: This is the fic you Drippers have been waiting for from me. That is all I will say. You will love it. You're welcome in advance.**

How nervewracking. Of all the huge announcements Monica had had to make to John, this one ranked right up there in the top ten. And it wasn't even fair. Sure, she'd had to tell him huge things before, but this one... He should've been there, that was all she had to say about that. He was supposed to be there. They had made the appointment together. Why he hadn't shown up was beyond her. Like she wasn't nervous enough already, and then she had to go through it alone? Unacceptable.

John walked in. "So?"

"He said I'm six weeks pregnant."


	21. Announcement

**Title: Announcement  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #50 - Joker  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Much along the lines of the last drabble. Heh. This one's not as nice.**

"Are you kidding? You can't be serious."

Monica shook her head somberly. "No. It's true. I'm pregnant."

"But," John said, lowering his voice and taking her hands in his, "we only," he tipped his head forward, insinuating "had sex," "once."

She shrugged, looking down at their entwined hands. "I took the test, went to the doctor..."

John blew out a breath. "Whaddaya gonna do? You can't keep working. You'll have to take a maternity leave, I'll get a new partner..."

"Oh, that's covered. Mulder's coming back." John paled, then she finished. "Not. April Fool's!"

"You are going to get it, Agent Reyes."

Monica grinned. "I can't wait, Agent Doggett."


	22. I've Heard of Blue Balls

**Title: I've Heard of _Blue _Balls...  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #16 - Purple  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Wow. I don't even know. I just don't. Consider this more of a Robert Patrick pleasant mental picture than anything else. I just don't have words. You likely won't, either.**

"Purple? You've gotta be kiddin' me."

Monica shook her head. "It's your aura. Trust me. It'll be fantastic."

"I dunno, Mon. I'm up for changes, but purple? Seems kinda girly."

"Come on." She grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Will you at least try it?"

John sighed. "Fine. But if I don't like it..."

"No pressure. You don't have to buy anything. Just give it a chance."

He trotted off to retrieve the purple item, as Monica sat, awaiting his return.

Soon, John returned, a smirk on his face.

"So?"

"You were right. Purple is my color... Especially in thongs."


	23. Surprise Sunset

**Title: Surprise Sunset  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #32- Sunset  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: I love fluff. That's all.**

* * *

Monica jolted as something brushed her cheek. Looking over, she found John in the driver's seat, a smirk on his face.

She sat up, blinking. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Naw, ya just weren't awake." He was grinning, his hand still resting gently on her shoulder.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning and searching for a clock somewhere in the car. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, been pretty boring."

"Then why'd you wake me up?"

"Just wanted you to see the sunset."

Monica smiled, settling into the arm he held out for her, and together, they watched the setting sun.


	24. The Talk

**Title: The Talk  
Fandom: The X-Files  
Characters: John Doggett/Monica Reyes  
Prompt: #28 - Children  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Starts out angsty, ends with hope. :)**

As much as she wanted to, Monica just couldn't bring herself to broach the subject of a family with John. She didn't want to see that look of pain in his eyes at the reminder of Luke, the life he had once lived. So she remained silent, hoping the chance to mother his children wasn't just a wayward fantasy.

Turns out, she needn't have worried about asking John, because she wouldn't have the chance.

One evening, while sitting at home together, Monica prepped herself, but before she could speak . . .

John opened his mouth. "Monica, I was thinkin' . . ."


End file.
